


自我中心

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: Brandt说：“Ethan，没有人能改变你。”
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	自我中心

“Ethan，我不能再和你一起出任务了。”

飞行了几万里才落地，Ethan拎着行李刚踩上实地，就听见跟在身后的Brandt说道。

“什么？”他转身，以为自己听错了。

“我说，我不能再和你一起出任务了。”Brandt停下了脚步，平静地重复着。

Ethan紧盯着他，眼里满是质疑，像是在等着Brandt承认这是一个拙劣的玩笑，因为急切，他的视线不由透出了几分压迫感。

“别用那种眼神看我。”Brandt淡淡地说，“这一路上我都想好了。”

“为什么？”Ethan机械地顺着他的话问道，声音变得干涩。

“在你身边，我感到不安，无法拿出最好的状态。”Brandt自嘲一笑，把责任都揽走了，总结道：“我们不适合一起工作。”

“我们配合得很好，不是吗？”Ethan反问道，神色不解，“Brandt，再也没有比我们更默契的组合了，你总是能恰到好处地帮助我。”

Brandt眼神一闪，“你看，这就是问题所在。”他无奈地望着Ethan，轻声说：“你感觉很好，而我感觉糟透了。”他的尾音压了下去，显出了深深的疲惫。

远处一架飞机急速掠过跑道，起飞的轰鸣声响起，震得Ethan脑子一片空白，一队飞机检修人员拎着工具箱从他们中间插过，切断了他们各怀心事的对视，Ethan脚下木讷地挪了两步，给他们让出位置。

等到周围又重新静了下来，Ethan发现他们原本只有一步长的距离被拉开了，风穿过空旷的机场，绕过Ethan迎面向Brandt吹去，吹得衣角猎猎，仿佛在推动着他远离Ethan，而Brandt没有一点要上前的意思。

“为什么？”Ethan干巴巴地问，心里生起了恐慌。

“你总是做对的事，Ethan，你永远是所有人中能看到正确出路的那一个，我猜我是没法接受这一点。”Brandt故作轻松地摊了摊手。

“我不明白。”Ethan喃喃着。

Brandt深吸了一口气，看向他的目光多了些悲哀，“这意味着我不能反对你。”

“但你一直在提出不同意见。”Ethan辩驳着，他不知道Brandt的忧虑从何而来。

“所以我错了。”Brandt斩钉截铁地说，顿了一顿，他又补充道：“至少在你这里，我错了。”

他话里的沉重让Ethan为之语塞，Brandt轻轻摇了摇头，目光越过了Ethan，看向阴沉沉的远方，“无论情况有多艰险，你总是给人希望，孤注一掷也好，详细计划也好，你都会全力以赴完成任务，你自己就是活生生的保证。你值得毫无保留的信任，像Jane那样，像Benji那样，像Luther那样。”

他说得像是带着血的自我剖析，Ethan抓住了他的弦外之音，“你不能信任我？”

Brandt不赞同地看了他一眼，很快又移开了视线，轻叹着，“Ethan，在遇到你之前，我也带队出任务，我有我的判断，我的方法，成果固然不如你卓绝，但也没有多少可挑剔之处。我没办法放弃我的经验和直觉，全然听从你的安排。”

“但我们最终还是达成了一致，不是吗？”Ethan皱起眉。

“正如我刚才所说，你能带给人希望，你有让人信服折服的能力，你永远坚持自己的想法，我实际上并没有选择。”Brandt挪回目光看着他，那种洞悉的眼神让Ethan觉得自己会很不喜欢他接下来要说的话。“Ethan，你从未因各种不可抗力而屈从于别人，这就是你感觉很好而我感觉很糟糕的原因。”

“‘屈从’，你说‘屈从’。”Ethan茫然地念着这个词，眼睛微微眯了起来，露出了些许恼意，“我没有强迫过你。”

“你只是会忽略我的想法，因为你认为你是正确的，我不否认这一点，也不能否定。”Brandt微微缓和了语气，恳切地说道：“Ethan，你站在我的角度想一想，除了妥协和全力支持你，我还能做什么？你会因为我改变主意吗？”

这个问题击中了Ethan，像是第一次想到这种情况似的，他张了张嘴，犹豫了起来，最终在Brandt催促的目光中答道：“不会。”直觉告诉他，这是正确的回答，但他无法忽视心里翻滚的一种名为黯然的情绪。

Brandt看着他，目光了然，“就是这样了，Ethan，我也需要认同感和成就感，而不是跟着你疲于奔命。”

Ethan沉默了，这的确是他没有考虑过的问题，但是……“那我们一起完成的任务呢，都不能给你成就感吗？”他的表情看起来有点受伤。

“我为我们感到骄傲，你不必怀疑这一点。”Brandt叹了口气，脸上挂着倦意，“只是任务中我的负面情绪远远超过了胜利带来的喜悦，我无法再承受更多了。”他说得十分诚恳。

Ethan注视着Brandt的眼睛，直觉在警醒着他事情绝对不是如此简单，任务中争执的种种迅速掠过他的脑海，如一道闪电瞬间照亮了黑夜，他决心大胆一试。“负面情绪？”他的语气尖锐了起来，“仅仅是你不得不‘屈从’于我的不安吗？”

像是被刺探到了心事，Brandt的神色骤然绷紧了，“你想说什么？”

“你在任务中常常表现得很焦虑，为什么？我看过你的测评报告，你不会轻易被主导权易手击溃，你的弱点不在这里。事实上，你在与别人合作的时候，辅助工作同样信手拈来。”Ethan侧了侧头，锁住了Brandt动摇着试图回避的眼神，他加重了语气追问道：“为什么和我就不行？”

“因为你的举动是奔着死去的。”Brandt蓦地抬头，冷冷答道。

Ethan被他眼里的怒意所惊，但他没有错过Brandt话里竖立起的防备，问到要害了，Ethan心里盘算着，转而温声问道：“你担心我？”他注视着Brandt的目光渐渐柔和了起来，Brandt侧头看向一边，避开了他的视线，Ethan趁乘追击，唤着他的名字，“Brandt，为什么我是特殊的那个？”

Brandt没有说话，风从两人中间掠过，留下一片紧绷的静默，叮叮咚咚拆卸的声音从他们身后传来，配合着检修机器滚轮碾地的咕隆声，像闷在云里蓄势待发的雷。他们站得太久了，已经有好几位检修人员向他们投来了打量的目光，闲碎的讨论顺着风滑过Ethan的耳畔。

过了好半晌，直到滚轮的咕隆声完全停下，Brandt才收回了视线，抬眼看他，神情有些戒备，又有些失落，“你知道答案，不是吗？”他的声音轻得几乎要被风吹散了。

“如果我说我不介意呢？”Ethan谨慎地问道，他的声音有点紧张，心跳也忐忑着。

Brandt头扬了扬，古怪地盯着他看了一阵，“有区别吗？你会因此收敛吗？”他看着Ethan，神色愈发无可奈何，“Ethan，没有人能改变你。”

“你在指责我。”Ethan不喜欢他那种像是结案陈词的说法。

“我在陈述事实。”Brandt眉头紧皱，说得凝重。

两人僵持着，互不相让，直到检修人员的催促声从飞机上传来。Ethan率先放软了态度，“Brandt，我需要你。”他拿出了那种让人无法拒绝的气势，双眼注视着Brandt，就好像他是世界上最重要的人。

多么熟悉的场景，Brandt哑然失笑，觉得有点讽刺，Ethan一直就是这样，在任务中也是，他懂得利用自己的天然优势，说服所有人听从他各种大胆妄为肆意越界的计划。但这次不行了。

Brandt摇摇头，“你还没明白。”他长长一叹，看向Ethan的眼神多了点悲悯，“Ethan，你不能总是想着说服别人，我需要的是选择和决定的权利。”

他轻笑了一声，慢慢走上前，拉近了他们的距离，在Ethan惊讶的目光中，贴上了他的嘴唇，留下了一个轻而郑重的吻。Ethan伸出手，却什么都没挽住，Brandt抢先一步退开了，他眼里浮动着一丝微弱的笑意，用一种颇为怀念的语气说道：“再见，Ethan。”

说完，Brandt拎起脚边的行李袋，转身大步向机场出口走去。Ethan愣愣地看着他远去的背影，骤然得到又骤然失去的悲喜冲击得他头脑发昏。他想追上去，但最后Brandt留给他的那个眼神，让他钉在了原地。

Benji终于收拾完了东西，和Jane一起把一大箱精密设备抬下了飞机，便看见Ethan站在地上发呆。“Ethan？”他拍了拍Ethan的肩膀，四处张望了一番，“Brandt呢？”

再也追逐不到那个模糊的背影了，Ethan回头看着Benji和Jane，神色间多是失落，“我表现得很自我中心吗？”

Benji回了他一个“或多或少”的表情，而Jane意味深长地看了他一眼，“我信任你，我宁愿不去深思这个问题。”

-END-

彩蛋

当晚Ethan带着一脸魅力微笑敲开了Brandt家的门，有商有量地问：“不做队友，那做情人行不行？给个试用机会？”

Brandt目瞪口呆。


End file.
